The Demon God: Janemba
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: Frost, in his pursuit of vengeance after being declared a wanted criminal, summons the mighty Janemba. After a series of mayhem, Hitman Hit and the Saiyans were recruited to dispose of the destructive duo.


On Universe 6, in a giant asteroid, a certain Frost Demon began his plan. Pouring five pools of blood onto the ground beneath him, surrounding a statue of a man. His shadow starting to speak to him, instructing him on what to do next.

He bent down on his knees, beginning to insight a prayer in an alien language. The statues eyes glowed, out from him a hand of ki pulled out Frost's soul.

Frost opened his eyes seeing along line of people. His shadow kept speaking to him. Telling him to wait and keep walking the line.

When he got to the end of the line, there he saw Queen Masamo. She sat, tall and mighty, on her desk, studying Frost. His shadow spoke to him once more.

Frost: I ask you to send me to hell, force me to to cleanse the darkness of the ninth level. I am a demon, so I am the only one who can truly withstand it without getting corrupted.

Masamo: You realize… should you be corrupted, you will be sent to the Demon Realm, correct? That is a far greater punishment than your actual hell.

Frost agreed, and was teleported down to the farthest depths of hell. There, he could see demons crawling around in the darkness, attempting to get close to this vat of purple energy.

Shadow: That is it… grab it. It will be used instead of your soul. Once it is done, your puppet shall be awoken.

Frost: Will he attack me though?

Shadow: He had contact with your blood and soul, it is that very reason he will be resurrected. So no, he won't attack you. The opposite really. He will fight those who you hold resentment towards.

This is all he needed, he grabbed it and instantly was shocked back to life. He looked up, noticing the statue began to crack. The eyes withered away and glowed a bright crimson. A man of purple and scarlet walked out, looking around as he groaned.

The five pools of blood evaporated as he inhaled it all. He moaned with delight, taking in his returned power.

Janemba: I sense… a change in the multiverse. Oh… all the true demons have been sealed? Now only Demon Kings and their servants remain… so, may I ask you young man what has become of my brother?

Frost: Y-your brother?

Janemba: He is not of this universe. He resides in Universe 7. He is not a Demon God though, that title belongs to someone else of that universe. Rather a Demon King. His name is Majin Buu.

Frost was still discomforted by the humbling, yet sinister, voice. Even so he quickly responded.

Frost: He exists yes, though his power has been diluted through absorption of mortals and kais. His personality is now that of an innocent child.

Janemba: It is of little consequence… if he was foolish enough to gouge himself that much he doesn't deserve to stand alongside me. You are the leader of the Frost Demons, are you not?

Frost: Yes sir. Why do you ask?

Janemba: Just curious… your form is different from those I had encountered in my life time. Or, is that a restraining form?

Frost: No, it is the form I had been born with. Why, is there something wrong?

Janemba: Very… you seem to lack the chilling power your ancestors once wielded. Relying on… poison?

He grabbed Frost's hands and examined the needle, only to be disappointed with what he found. Janemba then placed his finger on Frost's heart, pulling out the power that had been forgotten. His mark was placed on him, Frost's body flooded with power.

His blood started to poke out holes from his skin, beginning to form into Cooler's transformation. Only his resembled Janemba's color scheme. The aura was frosty, only it froze things with a red and purple tint.

Janemba: I awakened your potential at the cost of a fraction of your soul. I control you, but at the same time you hold dominion over myself. So it is a meaningless cost… now, see that planet from afar? Blow it up…

He pointed at the planet, firing off a death beam at it. Not a single particle of Yardrat remained. Wasn't long after, the Saiyans were bombarded with messages pleading for help. They turned to Hit for help, offering him a reward for his trouble. They arrived instantly, standing before Frost and Janemba.

Hit: Frost… should have known you were behind this…

His eyes then moved towards Janemba, who stared menacingly towards them all. Chills were sent up all of their spines.

Kabba: Why can I only sense Frost's power? That other guy… I have a weird feeling about him…

Hit: His presence is like that of Buu and Champa… only this guy is at a completely different level. Caulifla scoffed and sprung into action, going Ultra Super Saiyan 2 and taking a swing at Janemba. He took the hit to the face and chuckled.

Janemba: I sense you to be a Saiyan… I once fought the god of your kind. You are nothing compared to him.

He turned Caulifla into small cubes, kicking them across the asteroid. Hit Time Skipped over, then continued with a spree of attacks. Janemba simply created a portal in which all his hits passed through.

Janemba: You must be of Jikian's race… so there is a descendent of Jikian the Kaioshin, Lemokuma the Destroyer… but where is one of the angel? Don't tell me he was forgotten to time…? Even so, you are all pale comparassins.

Hit was able to rewind time and save Caulifla, then sent her out of the way. Hit stood there, staring at Janemba and Frost.

Hit: You're a demon, aren't you… yes you are, that is the only way a bastard like you could have lived that long. So what the hell are you doing? You've been alive so long, why wait until now to cause trouble.

Janemba: Clever boy… time reversal is a dangerous technique to master… perhaps you do have potential… alright I'll play along. To put it correctly, I am one of few Demon Gods. We were sealed in the Demon Realm with the other full demons. Though only in spirit. Our bodies exist in the mortal world. Mine was in a statue hidden in the void of space, a place where only the Frost Demons could enter at the time… though now it seems that technology has improved.

Hit: A Demon God? Why the hell haven't I heard of them before?

Janemba: Lost to time perhaps. Who knows… only Demon Kings might hold the information now. It ultimately is of little concern. While I have been alive, my spirit was brought back through sacrifice. Which Frost was kind enough to pay. How he found the information to do so, I don't know.

Frost: Tch… enough! Kill him already.

Hit Time Skipped again, aiming for Frost's heart. His hand made contact and instantly froze solid, he was shocked, recoiled out of the way. He warmed up his hand and went on the defensive.

Kabba: Wh-what do we do?! We aren't prepared for this!

Caulifla: Pipe down, kid! We can't just leave Hit fight that thing alone. He carried us in the Tournament of Power… if not for him, we would have lost sooner than we had. We owe it to him!

Kale: Wh-what about calling Goku?

Caulifla: Pff… as if we need that old fart's help. We got this!

Janemba and Frost both charged at Hit, forcing him to come up with a quick decision. He pivoted aside, using Time Skip to kick Janemba and Frost in the back of their knees to knock them into each other. His leg was frozen this time, forcing him to have to heat it back up.

When they knocked into each other, Frost was briefly corrupted more, a flash of dark energy sparked. Janemba meanwhile was frozen, only to break apart and regenerate. Hit then got an idea from this.

He picked up two rocks from the ground, making them sharper. He threw them over at Janemba, who disassembled his body and reassembled it to avoid the attack. Hit quickly went back a split moment, then Time Skipped to land the hit. Meanwhile, he created a purple ki flame and shot it through the air.

The flame burnt away the frost shield, and violently injured Frost who began to regenerate slowly.

Hit: Flame of Time… it burns you with the pain of previous injuries. And you have the luxury of having been erased…

Janemba went for another attack after regenerating his injuries, only to be hit with Time Cage.

Hit: If you are to help… attack now!

Kale, Caulifla, and Kabba all went in and attacked at their full power. Exhausting themselves in a furious spree of attacks, whilst Frost was still riving in bitter agony.

Hit: While you are doing that… Eye of Time!

His eyes glowed with a purple aura, he began to see into Janemba's past. Trying to collect bits and pieces. His seal, his key holders, everything…

Hit awoke, in a strange place. There were two entities, one who was a calming demon, and the other a distraught dragon.

Hit: Who are you? Where am I?

Zarama: You are in our realm. You are in neither the past, present, or future. Not in your universe, or Zeno's. Neither living, nor dead. We are the creators of the Dragon Realm and Demon Realm. We see you are seeking knowledge of the Demon God, Janemba.

Hit: Affirmative. His body, it had to have been under a seal. If there is a seal, it must have had a holder. Who? While on that subject… how can he be beaten?

Makuma: Janemba is the Demon God of Evil. Those near him, risk being corrupted by his malice. He cannot be bested unless an opponent is truly pure of heart. However, through the tribute that gave him life, the remains of those lost could weaken him.

Zarama: As for the holders of the seal… they were the Namekians. The same goes for Universe 7, and their Demon God.

Hit was knocked out of the vision before he could learn more, Frost had broken through the spell and defeated the three Saiyans. Janemba regained consciousness and thanked his master. The two then went on to attack Hit, who was vastly outmatched, but skilled enough to keep fighting.

Hit went briefly on the offensive, using Muay Tai and Molotov to take on Frost, whilst throwing objects at Janemba. Frost was knocked into a corner, unable to use his ice power thanks to the heat of the flame earlier.

Hit: So long… Molotov: Shi no Tatchi!

Gathering up all his power, he hit Frost with decisive blows to the chest, back, and neck. Then tossed him aside. Janemba rushed over, only to be slowed down by Hit. The three Saiyans got up, noticing that Frost was paralyzed and looked to have stopped breathing.

Hit: Don't fall for it. The technique would kill a mortal, but he currently has the mark of a demon. Infuse the mark with your own ki, and hurry! The positive ki will neutralize the demonic energy.

Janemba then reached into a portal, pulling out a sword, then dashing through the portal to slice into Hit's body. Kabba yelled in a panic, thinking the worst.

Hit: Tch… if you think this will kill me… you're sorely mistaken…

Janemba looked down, seeing that the sword passed right through him. Then it occurred to him, Jikian had the ability as well. He smirked, admiring his resilience.

Hit reached down, creating a spear out of the rubble beneath him, then stabbed Janemba with Time Skip. The opening it created caused pain to Janemba. The Demon God collapsed, easing his way back from Hit.

Janemba: The hell did you do?!

Hit: I learned of your weakness… the sacrifice Frost did using the evil in the Demon Kings' blood. What was left behind though, was the little purity that they possessed… and that is what weakens you.

Hit made another spear, sending it towards Frost where it pierced his body. He awoke in a screaming howl, unable to move and fight back.

Kabba: Alright Hit!

Caulifla: Let's not just sit around… let's fight!

They all powered up, moving their way towards Janemba. Hit tried to order them to stop, only to be ignored. Their headstrong attitude got them beaten once more as Janemba readjusted to the small amounts of positive energy.

Hit tagged in, only to be swept aside. Janemba was now at full power thanks to Frost's energy being given back to him. Each time Hit tried to use Time Skip, traps were laid that caused him to be injured after coming back to normal time.

His decision was then to flee, he took the three Saiyans and Frost, travelling to the Saiyan Castle to recuperate. After materializing, he collapsed from exhaustion. The battle took most of his energy.

Kabba: Wh-what do we do?

Hit: I don't know… none of us are pure of heart so we cannot defeat him. Rather we can weaken him. Then there are the Namekians who are the ones who held his seal.

Caulifla: If they held it, how did Frost obtain it. Pirina and Saonel are stronger than that runt.

Frost: Tch… wouldn't you like to know. I have no reason to inform you. The destruction of the universe draws near… then Champa will be put in his place!

Hit: You obtained help through a Namekian. Not just any Namekian though… it had to have been either the Grand Elder, or one of his pupils. In either case, Saonel or Pirina would have seen you. So, it had to have been a Namekian from Universe 7.

Frost: Oh believe me… he is no Namekian. Nor is he from Universe 7.

Janemba sensed the presence of someone as he had blown up another system. He turned around, gazing into his stalker and recognizing him.

Janemba: So… you are the mortal who manipulated that Frost Demon? Must say I am surprised. Namekians were never the type to go back on their leaders legacy. Then again, you are a rogue aren't you?

Slug: Correct… I've come to bargain with you. You are the last of the Demon Gods, meaning you hold the only key to the Demon Realm.

Janemba: Rewind for a moment. Explain… the last of the Demon Gods? What became of Lucifer and Hirudegarn?

Slug: Lucifer was able to revive himself at the cost of a great deal of his own power, being the weakest of the Demon Gods anyway he wasn't too powerful. Was defeated by his own attack. Hirudegarn's body has never been discovered.

Janemba: Hahaha… wonderful. So, what is your proposition?

Slug: You destroy the Super Dragon Balls of this universe, and I will set you and the demons free. I've located one, it is disguised as a moon orbiting the planet known as Earth.

Janemba: Just who are you? Or rather… what? You realize how the seal was made. You seriously believe you can stand up to the might of the Dragon God Zarama and Demon God Makuma?

Slug showed off his power, exerting both his Dragon and Shadow ki, Janemba smiled at the scent of this specimen.

Janemba: Now I need to see how this turns out… alright, I'm game.

Slug left without another word, Janemba headed towards Earth with ambition fueling his hunger for blood. Frost was still defensive of Slug, not giving away any clues.

Hit: Kabba, contact Champa and Vados. We can't handle it ourselves, and now it is a universal problem.

The two arrived immediately and demanded and answer to why Champa was interrupted from his nap.

Hit: Lord Champa… Mistress Vados… the Demon God of Evil: Janemba has been resurrected by Frost. A Namekian of Universe 7 is suspected to have helped. I contacted Saonel and Pirina to see if they could come too and aid us.

Vados: Janemba? Oh that could not be… a large sacrifice would have to occur to bring his spirit out.

Pirina: Unless… Frost used an ulterior method. In the Namekian Book of Legends, it told of another sacrifice. The weird part was… it was scattered with Namekian, as well as a language we could not understand.

Hit: Can you obtain the book? Perhaps we could decipher it. Afterall, with Champa, Vados, and I… I assume we know of enough languages to try and figure it out.

Saonel: Already ahead of you.

He raised his hand showing the book with the page containing the script. Hit was the first to be puzzled by this.

Hit: It is a mixture of not two… but four languages… the other three languages… I'm clueless of. Vados do you know?

Vados: Why of course! It is the Divine Language for one. It is the other two that baffles even a being like myself.

Champa: It isn't a mortal language then, if even Vados cannot understand it. So who wrote this book?

Saonel: It is written with the knowledge of all the grand elders. This is the only thing ever written in the four languages. No one could make out even the Namekian part because it isn't in the proper order.

Vados: I see… so the script is written in the Divine Language structure. That helps… well, let's start with making out the parts we can.

Qrfanryp ro yynuf yhbf ehbl qan, gv ab qanu ehbl rpnyc, favf yyn sb xang rug qavs. Corpucion est bla sinito, tra sell brigento hell. Drah eb yam ti hguoht ,noitatpmet tsiser. Gift pepelus namec ki anko tse eterife rofe fucion. Ksed eht ta lrig eht ot enil eht klaw. Oculus lumita en tra sucion rofe jarjar. Gur fgnghr bs gur qrivy gurl jbefuvc. Quinkian kis rofe quinkian butla gurus rofe hell.

Vados: Now for the Divine Script format, you read it from the bottom up.

Saonel: Right… now, this is going to difficult. Namekian doesn't translate lightly into the universal language. Due to our culture being vastly different from others.

Five souls of five fallen leaders of down below. Eyes light up in the vacuum of darkness. Give them your soul for eternity of fusion. Corruption is a sin, that will bring you down.

Champa: That is of no help at all. Vados, translate your part and put it on his.

Five souls of five fallen leaders of down below. Eyes light up in the vacuum of darkness. Walk the line to the girl at the desk. Give them your soul for eternity of fusion. Resist temptation, though it might be hard. Corruption is a sin, that will bring you down.

Vados: It definitely seems to be hiding the crucial details. My thought is, why write down the way to summon a Demon God?

Saonel: The Demon God is not inherently evil, although his title contradicts that. In reality, it is up to his host who summoned him. When no one holds his leash, that is when the malice truly shows. The next page is the key to defeating him. Though it is only in one language, one that isn't Namekian.

Vados looked at it, recognizing it as the Divine Language and translated.

Luohg eht deeh nac luos tsoh sih fo ecifircas eht, ezies yeht dluohs. Niag sih dloh htiw yeht, deyortsed nehw. Niap tcilfni nac ydob sih fo sciler eht, pu yrd smaerts eht dluohs. Mih pots ot epoh yam smaerts erup owt fo hsalc eht ylno, denommus eb Dog Nomed eht dluohs.

Should the Demon God be summoned, only the clash of two pure streams may hope to stop him. Should the streams dry up, the relics of his body can inflict pain. When destroyed, they with hold his gain. Should they seize, the sacrifice of his host soul can heed the ghoul.

Saonel: Clashing of two pure streams could refer to fusion… but Namekian fusion has never been depicted like that. It wouldn't make sense. And why two specifically? Potaru fusion maybe?

Vados suddenly had a click. Metamoran fusion.

Vados: Okay. This might sound weird. Both you and Pirina have to make your body grow to the same size, and have your power levels become equal. Then you must do this exact motion towards each other.

The two reluctantly did so, creating the first ever Namekian fusion by other means. They each had tremendous power, and it had already stabilized. It was so different from their normal fusion, they couldn't comprehend it.

The team was then alerted of him being near Earth. Champa panicked, fearing that his food would be destroyed. They rushed over and got their instantly, the group faced Janemba. They weren't going to let him win.

Janemba spotted Saorina instantly, becoming filled with unyielding hatred towards fusion. Especially this one. He charged, Hit using Time Skip and Time Freeze to speed up his own time, and lower Janemba's. With this, he and Saorina began a dynamic duo that fought off Janemba. Champa grabbed ahold of Frost, threatening to destroy him.

Champa: Who were the Demon Kings you killed, and where the hell are their relics?! Fail to answer… and you will be splattered across the universe and used against that dratsab!

Vados looked at Frost, noticing a second mark. She pointed it out to Champa who vaguely recognized it.

Champa: Tch… so it is that Slug guy from Universe 7… let's try this…

He pointed his finger towards the mark, then uttered hakai. The mark illuminated for a brief moment, before shocking Champa with his own energy.

Vados: My brother wasn't wrong… Slug is talented for a mortal…

Champa smashed Frost with his fist, blowing up the top half of Frost. His demonic blood splattering across space. Vados then grabbed his soul, purifying it with divine clenched his heart, beginning to feel nauseated. Vados then manifested a gauntlet with the poison dart from the remains. Turning it into Frost's relic.

She tossed it over to Saorina who reflexed by lunging towards Janemba, piercing his skin. He created a ki attack of positive energy, flooding it into Janemba's body. Suddenly, Janemba felt weaker than he should have. He looked on his hand, to find that Slug's mark had been placed.

Janemba, in his final moments, sliced into Champa, only for it to be destroyed by Hit. Everything went dark for him, before he was met by Slug.

Janemba: You bastard… you used me!

Slug: Not necessarily. You could have kept fighting. You had enough power to fight them yes. However your battle would have eventually ended by getting sealed away and going into square one again. So, I took your power and protected it. Now it is bleeding into the Super Dragon Ball for a later date.

Janemba: Son of a-... I was your pawn this entire time wasn't I?! You'll pay for-

His body seized control, he lost the will to move it. Janemba panicked, trying to fight it. He never felt this much skill in a mortal before.

Janemba: Wh-what did you do to me?

Slug: Frost is dead, I took his place as your host. Your body is mine to puppeteer now… afterall… I can't waste that power of yours just to end up having them call for Goku.

The battle cleared up, Champa and Vados turned out preparing to leave. Before they headed back to their planet, they explained.

Vados: Frost and Janemba were both puppets. Slug was their puppetmaster. He is a Namekian and a Demon King in Universe 7. One who strives to free the Dragons and Demons. Let's just say… he will soon be on your hitlist, Hit.

Slug: Walk the line to the girl at the desk. Give her your soul for an eternity of partnership.

Resist temptation, though it may be hard. Corruption is a sin, that shall bring you down.

Find the tank of all sins, place your hand on it, and your soul shall be cleansed. Zarama is truly a mind to behold…


End file.
